1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular image processing apparatus and more particularly, to a vehicular image processing apparatus and a method of sharing data using the same that may verify a driving route of a vehicle or detect and share a location of a vehicle by analyzing recorded images of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of vehicle owners install a black box in a vehicle to investigate a cause of a traffic accident and to minimize a dispute between parties involved in the traffic accident. In this regard, mandatory installation of a vehicular black box is recommended in numerous countries.
To date, it has been possible to purchase and attach a large-capacity external memory to increase a data storage capacity of a black box.
Unless a user shares images photographed by a black box mounted in a vehicle, the images may not be properly provided to parties requiring the images for investigating the traffic accident, which may be considered a waste of data. Thus, sharing images photographed by a black box installed in each vehicle with the public is necessary.
However, an inconvenience of an ordinary black box user may be a need to store photographed images in an internal memory of the black box and access a computer with an Internet connection in order to upload the images to a web server. Thus, there is a desire for a device to share black box images.
Technologies related to an image recording apparatus are dominated by passive-type products that store images in a one-dimensional local area. The most popular 2-channel (CH) image recording apparatus may photograph only front and rear images, but not other images, for example, left, right, and side images. To obtain a variety of information in spite of such a situation, a 4-CH image recording apparatus and additional installation of a number of black boxes may necessary.